


Presentation

by Selah



Series: SQF [1]
Category: GacktJOB, Jrock, S.Q.F.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Season of Kink 2019, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Michi needs something from You. But first You needs to talk things out with Gackt.





	Presentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noapyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noapyon/gifts).



> timestamp: late summer 2013  
> yeah, just what I always wanted, yet another fic 'verse. Written for Season of Kink with the prompt of barebacking  
> Also written for Noapyon, whose whiny Michi is entirely to blame for why this isn't a one-off.
> 
> « indicates an outgoing text message  
> » indicates an incoming text message

Some days, most days, really, having a workaholic soulmate was a lot less fun than other people realized. Especially when said soulmate was off on the other side of the planet for …something. You was completely sure Gackt had explained everything before he left. Just like he had probably stopped listening shortly after the man's apology for not taking him with him. 

_Not like we’re joined at the hip_ , he scolded himself. So why did it still hurt to be left behind?

“Kurosaki-sama, you have a visitor.”

Those words were so unexpected, You just sat there at first.

“You-kuuuuun~!”

You needed several critical seconds to even put a name to his unexpected guest, long enough that Michi made it as far as sprawling across You's lap before he could even think of stopping him.

“Michi-kun, what....”

“Such a miserable face. Would it cheer you up at all if I said I needed your help?”

“Me? Why me?’

“Why not? You're available, right? Or does Ga-kun have you working on something super-secret?” the other man asked, sitting up to glance around the lounge, as if that would tell him something.

“No, no, he's …not here,”You confessed, sighing heavily. Michi turned back towards him, frowning.

“You-kun…”

“Not talking about it,”You muttered. “What do you want my help with?”

“My last guitarist flaked and the other one ran off to have a baby. A baby! The nerve! And actually, if you know a drummer looking for a part-time gig….”

“S.Q.F. again?”

“Of course. But if you really can't …at least promise to have dinner with me? If I eat alone yet again tonight, I might lose it.”

“Are you sure you ever had it?” You asked, forcing a small smile for the other man's benefit.

“Hey!” Michi protested, laughing. “Come on, have dinner with me. I promise not to ask compromising questions until you're properly drunk!”

“Michi-kun!” You said, laughing. “All right, all right. And we can talk about the band, too, I guess. But I'm not promising anything.”

“Of course, of course, completely fair,” Michi said, getting up with another playful grin. “Dinner anywhere you want, but my treat, I insist.”

“You don’t have to do that, senpai,” You said, shaking his head.

“Oh you know I hate it when you call me thaaat!” Michi whined, play-shoving at You’s shoulder. “Ugh! Just for that you're getting what **I** pick for dinner now!”

You laughed as he got up, glancing around the lounge a moment. He loved this house, but it did tend to feel just a bit wrong when Gackt wasn't here with him. As if it was empty of life, a ridiculous thought considering how many other people lived in this same building with them. 

“Why are you vocalists all the same? Little tyrants, the lot of you,” You mock-groused. “Fine, let me put on decent clothes at least first, yeah?”

“Yes, yes, of course. Wouldn't want you going out in anything less than your very best,” the older man teased. You playfully flipped him off, earning himself quite the belly laugh from Michi. He wasn't quite sure this was what he needed, but it was better than sitting home alone.

~*~*~

You woke with a low groan and a throbbing headache. He didn't remember drinking enough for this level of hangover, but clearly he had. Squeezing his eyes shut, he rolled over to burrow into his pillows, only to bump against a warm body. That was unexpected and he instantly jerked upright, blinking a few times as he tried to process what he was seeing. That was Michi. Naked. Just how much had they had to drink, anyway?!

Michi rolled over, curling around You as if this was some sort of normal occurrence for him. You scrubbed his face a second, but no, Michi really was cuddling up to him. Thankfully he wasn't naked himself, but still this felt …incredibly awkward. Dropping his hand to the older man's shoulder, You shook him gently.

“Michi-kun.”

His friend mumbled and pressed closer, which was definitely not the desired result. Too much, they had definitely drank too much last night.

“Michi-kun! Wake up, dammit!”

“Mou, too loud, You-kun,” the other man grumbled, clinging tighter to his waist. “So mean.”

“Put on some clothes at least! Pervert!”

“Hnn, not what you were saying last night,” the singer mumbled, finally moving away.

“Michi….”

But he really didn't know what to say. He had no memories past the second round of drinks, which was disturbing enough on its own. But not knowing how he and Michi had ended up in his bed, together, was more than a little unsettling.

Something must have finally clicked with Michi as the man abruptly turned back towards him with a shrewd frown. A beat and then the vocalist was smiling again.

“Ah, relax, You-kun. I wouldn't take advantage of you when you're that drunk, of course not. Double not when you've been roofied, which I'm pretty sure you were, though I have no idea _how_. Your virtue, or whatever's left of it after this many years with Ga-kun, is perfectly intact.”

“You're completely ridiculous, Mi-kun, I hope you know that,” You mumbled, scooting a little bit away from the clingy singer. “And why the hell are you _naked_ right now??”

“... I always sleep naked….”

So many things You could have said just then, but he decided to quit while he was ahead, freeing himself enough to retreat to his bathroom. If Michi said they hadn't done anything, he believed it. Still weird to wake up to the other man naked in his bed, but … at this point, he was pretty well used to weird.

~*~*~

Michi stopped at the end of the block and glanced back the way he had come. He didn't know why, but he felt like he owed You an apology. He hadn't done anything _wrong_ … exactly. He wasn't the one who had slipped something into You's drink, but he _had_ used his friend's impairment as an excuse to sleep in the other man's bed. Naked. He didn't even have any sort of good excuse why, really, other than a lingering hope that maybe, just maybe, a sober You would finally see what he had to offer and actually want it. Want him. Hopeless, right? Like Michi could ever stand a chance when You had Gackt. He really should just give up and move on. Before he made a complete fool of himself. Or worse.

If only it was that easy.

A deep breath and Michi forced himself across the street. At least he and You were still friends. He had put the man in an awkward position, he really should have considered things more carefully. And really, if a platonic friendship was all he could have … well, that was better than nothing. He just needed to figure out how to make himself be okay with what he had.

Yeah, if only that could be so easy, too.

~*~*~

You was just about to step out of the house for some local errands when he very nearly literally ran into Michi.

“Michi-kun?”

“Sorry, sorry, but I'm really hoping I left my phone here? Have you seen it?”

“Actually, yes,” You said, stepping back into the genkan. “Come in for a minute? I was going to try dropping by your place later, since I couldn't think of any other way to get it back to you, but since you're here…”

“Oh thank the _gods_ ,” Michi said, obviously relieved. “I thought I was going to lose my mind looking for it.”

“But would anyone notice?” You teased, leading him through the main lounge and into the demi-office You had made for himself around the corner from Gackt's showy garage.

“You …you are a horrible friend!” Michi whined, swatting at his shoulder. “I suppose next you'll say you aren't going to help me, either!”

“Eh?”

“My band! You-kun! Don't be so mean to me!” Michi protested. His expression was so pathetic … as tempted as You was to torment his friend some more, he couldn't do it, not with that face he was making.

“Oh that. No, no, I'm still on board for that,” he said with a small smile. “I mean, I still have things to do and Gacchan comes first, but….”

“No, no, I totally get that. And I'll make sure the schedule works with yours. In fact, we should probably sit down soon to talk about that, so I can make sure there are no conflicts, yeah?”

“Monday, then?” You suggested. He told himself not to notice the crestfallen look on his friend's face.

“Monday … Monday is fine,” Michi agreed with a stiff, almost mechanical nod. You hated seeing the happiness leave his friend so easily, but he had a lot of things to do this weekend and really, when it came to work, waiting for Monday just made sense. Still, he felt guilty, pulling out Michi's phone and handing it to him.

“Ah, I'm sorry,” his senpai said, as if suddenly realizing something. “You were obviously just going somewhere and now here I am keeping you. I'll call you Monday, okay?”

“Michi…”

“Gotta get my phone home to charge anyway,” the older man said in the midst of his hasty retreat. “Monday! I won’t forget!”

You felt just a bit helpless as he trailed behind his departing senpai, unable to stop him, of course, but inasmuch as he _was_ supposed to be going out as well…. Still, he lingered at the doorway, waiting for Michi to completely disappear before giving in to a heavy sigh.

“Kurosaki-san?”

“Nothing,” he said with a little dismissive gesture. “It's nothing.”

He supposed he was lucky it was one of Joe’s new hires and not the head of security himself; after so many years, Joe could be a little _too_ perceptive sometimes.

« when are you coming home again?

» Tuesday  
» Unless something is wrong  
» Is something wrong?  
» Cuz the next flight is in three hours, I could be home tonight if you need me

You couldn't help a little smile at that. So typical, really.

« Nothing dire, Gacchan, just couldn't remember.  
« Tuesday is fine. See you then.

Chachamaru would have all the schedule information he would need anyway. In fact, he should probably call the older guitarist now, while he was still thinking about it. At least that way he wouldn't be waiting for the last minute. Or worse, forget entirely until Michi was wanting to meet with him. The errands could wait a little longer.

~*~*~

“Tadaima!”

In an instant, You was on his feet and rushing to the door.

“Gacchan …what the hell are you _doing_ here??”

“You think I can't read between the lines and know when you need me, love?”

“But you … you really didn't have to do this,” You protested. He might have said more, but Gackt gave him a look bordering on hurt puppy and the words died in his throat.

“You are my soulmate, my precious beloved. I will always come when you need me,” Gackt said, drawing You into his arms. “Besides, sensei called me, wanting to know why you were calling him, asking about my schedule for the next ten months. He was worried.”

“I was trying not to bother you,” he said with a sigh. “I even told him that when we talked. I'm sorry he bothered you. What did you tell him?”

“That I was coming home and that I would talk to him more tomorrow,” Gackt said with a light shrug.

“That's it?” You asked, surprised.

“What else would I have said?” his soulmate countered, frowning. “I don't even know yet what's wrong.”

“Nothing,” You said after a moment, shifting to rest his head on Gackt's shoulder. “Nothing's wrong. Like I said, I was trying not to bother you, what with the time difference and everything. Especially when I could just ask Chacha-sensei. He knows your schedule better than either of us do most of the time anyway.”

“Okay, but even if I bought that ... why ask about my schedule at all?”

“Stop trying to sound so offended,” You said, lightly nudging Gackt in the ribs. “Michi-kun wants me to work with him and I ... I want to do that. Do something besides stand in your shadow all the time. I think this could be it, but I need your schedule before I commit to anything with him.”

“You-nii ... if you really feel like I'm holding you back–.”

“What? No, no ... Gacchan, no, I don't think that at all,” You insisted, sitting up to press fingers over Gackt's lips before his soulmate said something even more ridiculous. “You know I would go through Hell itself to stay at your side, but ... I don't know, something about the way Michi-kun asked, I think I need to do this. For me and for him.”

Gackt's eyes met his and for a moment time stood still. His soulmate's hand closed around his wrist, a small smile tugging at Gackt's lips even as he lowered You's hand.

“You're sure about this?”

“You know you're always going to be my first priority,” You murmured, leaning closer. “Always.”

“Sure about that?” Gackt murmured, smirking.

“Of course.”

You didn't hesitate, closing the distance between them to press a light kiss to Gackt's lips. His soulmate slid a hand up to cup the back of his neck, insisting on a deeper kiss almost immediately. And as always, You gave in, nimble fingers making quick work of Gackt's buttons. A few more heated kisses and then Gackt was leaning back, grinning.

“Should we really be doing this here?” the singer purred. “Someone could walk in at any moment.”

“Isn't that the sort of thing you like, though~?” You countered, smirking. It was the biggest negative about their living arrangement – sharing the large house with certain particularly close members of staff and Gackt's older sister living upstairs meant privacy was not always promised.

“Mm, but that's my kink, not yours, ne?” Gackt said after a beat, brushing a quick kiss to You's cheek before standing. “You always did prefer our bed.”

“What can I say, it's a good bed,” You replied, laughing as he followed his soulmate to their master bedroom. So of course he had to stop every few steps to pick up another discarded piece of clothing. Worth it, though, to walk into their bedroom to see Gackt perched on the foot of the bed, completely naked, one leg casually crossed over the other. As if this was something that happened every day.

“Look at you,” You scolded, tossing the gathered clothing into their hamper.

“Yes, look at me,” Gackt agreed. “Look at me and tell me how much you want to fuck me.”

You couldn't help a little twitch at that. Not how these evenings usually started, though he could roll with it.

“Really? Is that why you came home so urgently? A desperate need to get fucked?” he asked, biting back a smirk.

“... fine, you caught me,” Gackt conceded, laughing and then pulling You close. “You're still overdressed.”

“Mm, well, whose fault is that?” You murmured, leaning down for another hungry kiss.

“You could have done like I did,” his soulmate countered.

“And then taken even longer as I had to clean up after both of us?” he countered. “As if I don't know how _that_ would have gone.”

“Well now you're just stalling. Why are you still not naked?” Gackt asked and the way the man was pouting, You couldn't help laughing again.

“You're worse than a child sometimes, you know that?” he scolded, though he didn't let that pout stop him from slowly, casually undressing. As if it was just another ordinary night, nothing sexual in the air at all.

You was actually surprised Gackt kept his hands to himself the entire time. Even more surprising, his soulmate didn't complain that You was taking too long again, instead just watching. Silently. And yet after twenty years of friendship, it wasn't nearly as creepy as it had been at the start.

“Look at you, being such a good, patient boy,” You drawled, pushing Gackt up the bed with barely a touch.

“Don't have to sound so surprised,” Gackt replied, sliding fingers along a bare shoulder. “Is it just studio work? Or does he want you to go out on tour with him as well?”

“You really want to talk about _this_ right now?” You asked, more than a little incredulous. “I don't know; we haven't talked specifics yet.”

“Just wondering if I need to store up extra for while you're gone,” Gackt countered, shrugging, and yet there was something more than just a little naughty in the way he spoke. “You know how much I always miss you when you're gone.”

“I'm sure you'll have plenty of your own work to keep you good and distracted if I _do_ end up touring with him,” You said as he straddled his soulmate's thighs. “You always do.”

“That's different,” his lover insisted.

Rather than explain himself – not that You was likely to have believed him anyway – Gackt's fingers curled into You's hair, and he pulled the man into a hungry kiss. That was fine, You didn't want to talk about Michi right now either. Kissing was a much better use of their time and energy. You could still taste French wine on his soulmate, his arms settling around Gackt's shoulders as their kisses increased in passion and desire, tongues rubbing against each other.

“I want you,” You gasped, head tilting back as his lover's lips slid down his throat. Gackt rocked up against him, hard cock brushing against the cleft of You's ass, sliding hot and hard between his cheeks but not actually trying to penetrate him, not yet. You groaned, moving closer. A low chuckle and Gackt was pressing a tube into his hands.

“Condom?”

“Why?” Gackt murmured, nipping at an exposed collarbone. “Contrary to internet rumor, I don't sleep with every person to catch my eye. Really, my heart, you of all people –.”

“That isn't what I meant,” You said, interrupting by pressing a finger over Gackt's lips. “Of course I'm aware of our contract, I helped you write it. But I also know ... things happen. You've been away for so long....”

Gackt's whole aura shifted, strong hands sliding up to cup You's face with a tenderness that never failed to melt his heart. Lips brushed against his forehead, his closed eyelids, and You felt his heart unclench even more.

“I love you, Kurosaki You. With all my heart, with everything I am. Always. Is this not what I have always said? There would never, could never be another person in my life that you didn't know everything about. But if a condom is what you want, for peace of mind or whatever ... I will always do anything for you, my love, you know this.”

He did indeed know the truth of those words, his shoulders dropping as lips brushed against his once more. A part of him just wanted to linger in this moment forever, the glow of this love.

“I don't need it,” You mumbled, purposefully fumbling and failing with the lube until Gackt took it back from him with a low growl. He couldn't help a wry grin at that, brushing another kiss to his lover's lips.

“Don't need a condom or don't need sex?” Gackt grumbled, but You could see the mischief twinkling in dark eyes.

“Someone's been overseas too long,” You teased, slowly rubbing his ass against Gackt's hard cock. “Don't say such ridiculous things.”

“If I'm ridiculous, what does that make you?”

“Hopelessly in love,” You said, claiming another deep kiss from his lover. “Are you going to use that lube or not?”

“Brat,” Gackt muttered, a playful retort, slapping You's ass before squeezing with both hands.

“You love it,” You mumbled, kissing him again. He rolled his hips in another slow, sensual tease, smirking at the low moan the act pulled from his lover. Another hard squeeze and then Gackt's hands shifted as they kept kissing. The lube cap sounded unnaturally loud and despite how much he wanted it, You still tensed as he waited.

“Relax, love,” Gackt mumbled, one finger pressing into You's body at the same time teeth closed on his earlobe at just the right spot. His whole body shuddered as he moaned. Gackt knew exactly how to touch him, but then he always did, always had, playing his body as effectively as any instrument.

You was flat out _whining_ with need by the time Gackt withdrew his fingers. His soulmate felt so good, hard and hot and filling him in the best possible way. 

“Ride me,” Gackt murmured. As if You really needed to be told such a thing. Bracing himself with arms on Gackt's shoulders, he started with a slow rise and fall, savoring the moment.

“Harder,” his lover almost growled, nipping at his ear. He had intended to ignore Gackt's demand until fingers slick with lube curled around his cock. The contrast of cool and hot had him moaning immediately, his hips moving faster, harder. Lips claimed his, their kisses sloppy between lustful moans. He wanted more, needed it, _burned_ with it. The feeling of that naked cock moving in and out of his body. The way that hand touched him. The sharp nips of teeth on skin. Need and desperation collided within him, You needed this, needed _Gackt_ in a way he didn't feel with anyone else.

“Come for me,” Gackt murmured, his cock hitting that perfect spot at just the right angle, just the right time. You whined as he came hard, breath caught in his chest. He could feel Gackt's release the next moment, his lover's cock twitching before it withdrew, and the wetness that followed. If he had still had the energy, he might have been a bit disgusted. But just then his whole body felt both utterly spent and pleasantly buzzed.

“Missed you,” Gackt mumbled against his cheek. “Roll over, ne?”

You couldn't help a low, breathless chuckle at that, humming as he moved onto their bed properly. Just then he would have done anything Gackt wanted, anything he asked. Laying in bed, doing nothing at all while his boyfriend fetched a damp cloth? Almost too easy.

“I hope Michi-kun knows what a gift he's getting with you,” Gackt mumbled as he settled into bed with him, arms curled around You in a protective embrace.

“Don't have to say it like that,” he sighed. “It's just work.”

“Mm, right, of course it is,” his soulmate hummed, nuzzling his cheek. “Good night, love.”

You resisted the urge to snort, instead mumbling his own goodnight. Whatever, Gackt could (and would) think what he wanted, You wasn't going to argue. He liked Michi, but this thing that they hadn't even discussed yet was just work, nothing more, no matter what his pervert of a soulmate seemed to think. Especially when he was pretty sure Gackt was making something out of nothing. Just friends, that was all.


End file.
